This invention relates generally to the provision of flexible cable means with ion dispensing needles, stringable in zones for treatment of animals, edibles and other articles.
The feeding areas of animals, as for example, poultry (chicken, turkey, ducks, etc.) are typically dusty due to the stirring up of dusty litter or droppings and feed particles. As a result, fowl become nervous or irritated as indicated by increased fluttering, they tend to consume less feed, lay fewer eggs and add less weight, creating an economic loss. Animals other than fowl are also affected in a similar manner.
This condition is further aggravated by the production of ammonia gas and odors formed by the action of micro-organisms on droppings and in litter on the floor, as well as dampness. At 15 p.p.m. ammonia gas in the air can be detected by humans; at 50 p.p.m. such gas becomes detrimental to poultry health; and the gas becomes toxic at 100 p.p.m. Ammonia gas concentration around poultry enclosures is often so high that it will cause tear production in human eyes. Many poultry houses are provided with air blowers to furnish up to 7 c.f.m. of moving air in order to keep the ammonia gas and odor level down. This involves considerable expense for blowers and their operation, as well as added heating of such blown air drawn from the outside during cold weather. While poultry is specifically mentioned, it will be understood that animals other than poultry are similarly affected.
One method and means to overcome the above problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,791. While of unusual advantage, the manufacturing and installation time and cost of that ion dispensing means is higher than desirable.
In addition, there are certain objections and disadvantages associated with conventional smoke treatment of consumables such as meat. Among these are the length of curing time required for adequate exposure of the meat to the smoke which fills the enclosure wherein the meat is supported; the cost of hardwood or other fuel required to produce such smoke; and the pollution of the outside air to which the smoke is vented. While certain proposals have been made toward alleviating these problems, none to my knowledge has provided the unusual advantages associated with the present invention, as will appear. Among these are reduced smoke exposure time; reduced smoke and fuel requirements; greatly reduced pollution; and ease of locating in dispensing cables means in smoke treating zones.
Finally, there is need for low cost, efficient means to induce collection of air-borne particles, and to suppress static build-up in certain article treating zones (electric parts production, plastic parts or material production, paper rolling apparatus, surgical operating rooms, clean room assemblies, and circuit board fabrication, etc.). Prior ion dispensing devices were not flexible and easily installable to conform the special requirements as to product shape, zone size, etc.